Last Embrace
by ladylustcrawfordchan
Summary: I wrote this, its a small fic, about my RP character, and Isaac. Warning, Character Death
1. Last Embrace

Blood, it was everywhere, Avarice's beautiful face coated in it as she layed on the floor holding her gaping wound, losing her life swiftly as Isaac looked down at the one he loved, so dearly, he would fall to his knees and pick up Avarice in his arms, as tears streamed his face, Avarice layed in pain she would too begin to cry as she weakly would part her lips, "I...Will...Forgive you...No matter what." Her voice was weak, and so sad. Isaac would only nod and cradle the woman in his arms, even as sunrise came.

He continues to hold Avarice just softly saying things like 'I will always hold you.' And 'You're mine. Only mine.' He eventually fell asleep while during his watch over the younger forgemaster. Isaac did not let the other go though. He would die himself if he let Avarice go. It felt like the world would fall if he did. It seem morning had finally shown its face to the two. Isaac fast asleep as he holds onto Avarice while Avarice opens her eyes weakly to the light peeking through the shades that cover the balcony door. Pale Green eyes open to look up at the sleeping forger. A slight smile crosses his lips as Avarice reaches up to caress Isaac's cheek. Her heart would slow even more as she would whisper to him, "Together, we were to live...But looks like we must...Die separately...I will always love and watch you...Isaac..." With her final breath drawing near, Death's cold grasp slowly taking her life, "No, No...Avarice. Please...Don't say such things!" Isaac said as he would hug her tightly, her blood was allover his chest and stomach, as Avarice drew enough breath to speak, "I'm...sorry..." She then fell cold and limp in his hands, the green eyes he loved closed and would never open again, Isaac would let out a screeching cry, "AVARICE!!" He then layed his beloved on the floor, grasping her small hand as tears slid off his face and onto her own. Isaac would continue mourning her, as he left her gently placing a kiss on her forehead, and putting her hand on her chest, and standing, "I Love you, Avarice..." With that, He turned, and left the room.


	2. Last Stand

"_In our promise, I said we would be together...forever, but it saddens me to say we must live and Die Separately."_

"_Heaven bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer_

_To a long and painful fight." _

"_Isaac, watch out! You're not supposed to go that far…Come on." _Calls Avarice's voice in its younger stages. _"Oh! Oh! No… Stop that Isaac. Not here."_ Avarice laughs softly with a smile. _"Isaac how can you do such a thing? Let the bird live. Its wing will mend."_ Avarice scolds the other softly petting the wounded bird.' All of those memories with Avarice in them haunt Isaac. He deserves this punishment. Death deserves far worse. The being had stole what Isaac finally found out he needed the most.

"_Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear "_

2 years Later

Isaac still grieved over the loss of his beautiful Avarice, past memories still haunted him,

"_Isaac, Lets make a Promise."_ Avarice, said as she sat beside the Devil-Forgemaster a smile On Her lips. _"What kind of Promise, Avarice?"_ Isaac asked. _"Let's, promise to always be together."_ Avarice smile warmly at him and put her hand on his. _"Okay, its a Promise!"_ Isaac laughed and clasped her hand into his. Isaac would fall apart without Avarice. Avarice was the only one who ever cared for him. Tears streamed down his face as he sat at her grave marker her pounded his fists on his legs and cried out, "I WILL HAVE VENGANCE!!" Isaac then went on to declare war on the Belmont clan, her rough valiantly and would kill Trevor but was slain by, Simon Belmont. After as Isaac fell he would stare up at the sky as it began to rain, as if someone was crying he found his redemption at last as Avarice's hand came down for him, her took her hand and descended the stars with her.

"_Now I can officially say...we have been through everything...together Life, sorrow. Pain, suffering, loss, Love, Laughter, and death, so I guess our Promise was kept, We Will be together...Forever."_


End file.
